


this time it's just us

by ayebydan



Series: hpmaymadness [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 09:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14517480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: Victoire realises early on that people decide things about her without knowing her at all. It ruins her relationship with Teddy once. She does not want it to happen a second time.





	this time it's just us

People decide a lot of things about Victoire Weasley without knowing the slightest thing about her. They do that even more with Teddy Lupin. His sorting into Hufflepuff had got a small article in the Prophet wondering how the war hero's son could be in that house. How one of the last heirs of the Blacks could be in the badger den. They did not seem to stop and think that his own _mother_ had been one too and that while they were on the subject there was bugger all _wrong_ with being in Puff. Not that Harry had stood for any of it. Half of it was anger on Teddy's behalf and the other was outrage at the world that rejected him trying to claim Remus in death. Victoire had been very confused at the whole thing as a child but she realised then that people always decided things without knowing anything and she should probably keep a note of that. 

Yeah, people liked to decide things and predict things and try make things happen when they did not ask for any of it, thanks but no thanks. Their family were just as guilty in the way they always hoped they would end up together. For a while that pushed them apart when they did eventually try date. How could they ever match up to everyone's idea of what they were going to be? Victoire went to study in France and Teddy tumbled through the Auror ranks for a few years before deciding it was not for him. 

They find their way back to one another; or is they find a way to just give it all a go without the bullshit? 

Victoire wonders how the family will see it when it comes out and asks Ted that one night when he's rubbing circles into the soft pad of her shoulder, his naked leg wrapped all the way down hers while she tries to calm herself back into breathing properly again. He tells her he does not care, not this time, and he won't be listening to anyone about anything. He stopped that when he quit the Aurors and has been a lot happier since. Victoire asks if they can keep it between them but does that mean they are living a secret? A lie? Teddy nips at her shoulder with his teeth and rolls her gently only to her back before shifting to lie between her legs and murmurs that it is not any of their business . It is only a lie if she feels she is lying to herself. 

Absentmindedly she pulls the leg Teddy had been leaning against up around his hip, wincing as it protests movement after disuse. The thoughts tumble around her head. Grandma would start talking about weddings in no time. Teddy and his age and _thirty_ being like a swearword at dinner parties just seems ridiculous. Victoire has never been good at sharing; her mother always having to scold her when playing around her siblings. She thinks she quite like a secret. Teddy is smirking knowingly as he reaches to kiss her, making her breath hitch as he pushes inside her while she is distracted. There is that laugh she recons only a few girls have heard. The soft one that only happens at times like this. She is jealous of them all. Secrets are not so bad, Teddy says, in fact sometimes they make things far more interesting. He bucks his hips and she yelps and narrows her eyes at him while contracting her muscles until he groans and grabs her other leg to try pull her even closer. 

She tells him that doesn't sound very Hufflepuff. He grins as he rubs over her nub and confesses he stalled the hat somewhere very different.


End file.
